


stay, always.

by professortennant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reunions, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May is back on base and stops in to check on Coulson in his office. They show each other how much they've missed the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay, always.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first phil/melinda fic. i usually post drabbles and headcanons on my tumblr (professortennant.tumblr.com) please enjoy!

She steps into his office about 5 hours after she returns to base. It’s after Skye had flung herself into her arms, arms wound around her neck and her warm cheek pressed to hers. Skye had pulled away, blushing, murmuring something about playing it cool.

May just smiled, stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I missed you, too.”

Skye had beamed at her and run off to find the rest of the crew to tell them the good news: Mom was back.

He’d waited in the shadows, watching the reunion with a tight chest and a full heart. His family was back together, even if it wasn’t quite healed, yet. So he’d given her space, waited for her to come to him, as she always did.

And here she was, quietly padding into his office, the door shutting behind her with a soft click. He’s at his desk, tie off and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. She takes a moment to look at him.

The lines around his face are more pronounced, his clothes are wrinkled, and his hair is mussed, as if he’d been continually running his hands through the thinning strands.

Her hands clench at her side, as if remembering a time when she’d had the privilege of running her own fingers through his hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp, the pads of her fingertips caressing the sensitive skin of his nape…

She takes a deep breath, her back leaning against the door. “Hi.”

Coulson snorts at the very typical May greeting and stands, walking over to her so his body cages her own, his head drops down and his nose nuzzles the soft skin of her neck.

He breathes out, “Hi.”

And then it’s like a dam breaks.

They’ve always communicated without words, a skill their academy classmates had both envied and admired. She lets his body cover hers, lets his nose nuzzle up under her jaw, lets his hand trail down her side and settle at her waist. They need this. Touch is as cleansing, as forgiving, as words, sometimes.

She reciprocates in kind. Her hands dance up his back, nails lightly scratching at the fabric pulled across his shoulders.

She closes her eyes and lets her head fall back, thudding softly against the door, as he continues to let his lips ghost across her neck, jaw, cheek, forehead, nose, and finally, hovering over her lips.

Her eyes have been closed until this point. _I’m sorry I left._

She opens her eyes, smiles, and closes the gap between them, their lips finally pressing together. _I missed you_.

He sighs into her mouth, hand tangling in her hair and his hips pressing her further against the door, creating friction between their bodies.

_I missed you, too. I’m sorry I lied. Don’t leave me again._

May groans and flicks her tongue out, licking against the seam of his mouth. He opens for her, letting her have control of the kiss. She slips her tongue into his mouth, stroking the roof of his mouth. He shivers and bites at her lower lip, teeth grazing her tongue as he breaks off the kiss and peppers dry, shallow kisses to her face, neck, and shoulders.

Her hand slips down around his waist and she leans forward, tucking her head beneath his chin and nuzzling into his chest, breathing him in: clean cotton, like fresh laundry, and a woodsy smelling aftershave. It smells like home.

He sighs and wraps his arms around her tightly, hands running up and down her back.

Coulson murmurs in her ear, “Skye missed you, Mel. I think she was worried you wouldn’t come back.”

“ _Skye_ was worried I wouldn’t come back?” He can’t see her, but he can feel her smirk against his chest.

“I knew you couldn’t resist all this charm waiting for you in this office.” She lets out a huff of a laugh and pulls away slightly, just enough to look at him. He smiles softly and brushes some of the hair away from her face, fingers soft against her face.

“Stay?”

She pushes up on her tiptoes and lets her lips graze over his again, soft, reassuring.

“Always.”


End file.
